youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangsta and Pimps
Gangsta and Pimps is the 5th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics (Feat. baby) fresh Ladies and gentlemen This one goes out to that little kid that got fried spam for lunch I feel for you, I'm with you, I'm with you brother And this one right here is for that ghetto girl with the bad perm That just burn baby, burn baby, burn Pop open a malt liquor Smoke something until your scalp gets killed x2 Gangstas and pimps Love lobsters and shrimps Kool-aid and chicken Flashy things and women All I need Is remy and weed Somebody not afraid To go some for my escalade wayne I'm just pimping Baby you got a rule for me Put your mink on and slide in a cool for me Hey you gotta get high and go low for me It's cash money young money never know money It's 500 degreez it's not fool But it and the dro got me so scummy And to drum hole a whole hundred Can I put a whole hundred in your whole tummy Hehe, man weezy's a legend You can tell by the bottom of my sleeve when you see what's in a bezel And he be on a level that's so terrific I'm in this bitch hold your pictures And hold your bitches cuz she gon want a part of me Cuz she never see the roof of my car with me And you never see a tooth without a diamond on it This is game at its finest homie Peep it Hook Baby See I was born from a gangsta Pa gave me a whip Ran numbers with pimps and I laid down cents One of a kind birdman I shine 22'S on it? The bitch ain't mine I taught her the game ma I gave it all to her Weezy wee my son I give it all to him wayne The birdman junior I'm the son of a stunna Baby Mannie fresh Jazze phezzy this our summer 500 degreez got rich off the four Cadillac slant back cut side elbow Cadillac smoke dro just me and the ho Flash from hard times from that coke and dope Put cars in moms name just to duck white folks We eat lobster and shrimp Nigga park that lambo I'm a v.i.p. nigga Pop bottles of mo I pray that one day I'll open a better door Hook wayne Ain't no mountain high enough To me for cuz I keep on buying fi-fi stuff And the eastside where we pump It's my part of new orleans Bleed for ya I'm the heart of new orleans Hear you're fucking with a gangsta foe Hope you never close your eyes I'll bang your ho All she need is some guidance I'll tame your ho It's big pimping over here man yeah man If she looking for a daddy see the lil man Weezy baby, don't fool yourself you need me baby Easy baby, I'm just trying to keep my bread cheesy baby Slick when I spit shit right 26-Inch got a deep-dish ma Sweet as mami lips when I'm creeping by Baby gave me wings just to keep me fly Weezy i, hell yeah And I'm rolling with them x2